


Moirails Existed For A Reason

by StarStorm21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Karkat and Gamzee are good Moirails and say things that need to be said.





	Moirails Existed For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just binged all of Homestuck in the last 2 weeks? Yep that's me and now I have all these feels for Karkat and Gamzee as Moirails. Hussie why did you have to ruin their relationship? Reboot Vriska gets a redemption but Reboot Gamzee gets stuck in a fridge with several dead bodies? Seriously? Anyway this is a self indulgent feels and fluff fic. Read it if you want and I promise I'll get around to my other unfinished fics soon.

“GAMZEE! GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”  
Karkat searched through the lab as he called out Gamzee’s name. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to go looking for him but normally it didn’t take that long to find him. Usually a stray honk through the vents would point him in the right direction but this time he seemed to have really hidden himself. Not that Karkat could blame him for secluding himself like this, not after his… let’s just keep calling it an episode.   
Eventually Karkat found himself in a part of the lab he’d been avoiding; it was Nepeta and Equius’ block. It hurt being here; sure he hadn’t been particularly close to either of them but they had still kind of been his friends. Also he really didn’t like thinking about how they died. Still this was the only place he hadn’t looked and if Gamzee really was here, the need to find him was just that much more urgent.   
After a bit of wandering around he came across a hallway with several pictures of trolls and humans painted on the walls with hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades between them. Nepeta’s shipping wall. Karkat did his best not to look to long at several of them; not wanting to be reminded of whom else was no longer with them.  
His ears suddenly picked up on a muffled sound coming from around the corner. It sounded like crying. Suddenly, all discomfort he had from the paintings was gone and he quickly darted to where the hallway changed directions.   
There in the far corner was Gamzee curled into the tightest ball he’d ever seen someone in, right under the picture them as Moirails. This place was really doing a number on him. Well Moirails existed for a reason and it was time for him to be one. He could almost hear Nepeta’s squee at one of her ships being canon, but he didn’t have time for that. Karkat went over to Gamzee and sat down next to him.  
“HEY BUDDY, I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU.”  
For a moment Gamzee didn’t reply, but eventually he lifted his head enough for Karkat to see. Dear Gog he looked horrible. His eyes were puffy and nearly colored like an adult trolls they were so bloodshot. Trails of light purple tears ran down his cheeks, washing the face paint away. Apparently he’d been like this a while as gray streaks could be seen through the makeup.   
“YOU LOOK AWFUL, COME ON LET’S GET YOU OUT OF HERE AND SOMETHING TO EAT.”  
“I NeEd a pIe.”  
“GAMZEE, YOU KNOW WHY YOU CAN’T HAVE A PIE. EVEN IF WE WEREN’T OUT OF SLIME, YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT FUCKED YOU UP.”  
“BuT iT MoThErFuCkInG HuRtS BrO.”  
“WHAT HURTS?”  
“fEeLiNgS HuRt. WiTh pIeS AlL I FeLt wAs hApPiNeSs aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLeS. nOw mY HaPpInESs iS GoNe aNd tHeRe aRe nO MoRe mIrAcLeS.”  
“THAT WASN’T HAPPIENESS YOU NUMBNUT, THAT WAS A DOPED UP HASE THAT NUMBED YOU TO ALL OTHER EMOTIONS AND REALLY MESSED UP YOUR THINK PAN.”  
“bUt tHe fEeLiNgS ArE MoThErFuCkInG BaD BrO. i FeEl sO BaD AnD AnGrY. I FEEL SO MOTHER FUCKING ANGRY! honk.”  
“WHOA, WHOA. SHH. CALM DOWN. IT’S OK. SHH.” Karkat gently started papping Gamzee’s cheek in a soothing manner until he started to relax and leaned on Karkat’s shoulder.  
“LOOK I UNDERSTAND THE NEED TO BURRY YOUR EMOTIONS SOMETIMES. FEELINGS CAN SUCK BIGTIME, BUT HIDING THEM AWAY ISN’T HEALTHY. YOU JUST GOT TO LET THEM RUN THEIR COURSE AND YOU’LL FEEL A LOT BETTER ONCE THEY DO.”  
“BuT mY AnGeR MaDe mE HuRt pEoPlE. i… It MaDe Me mOtHeRfUcKiNg kIlL OuR FrIeNdS. mAyBe iT’S BeSt iF I DoN’T FeEl iT.”  
“FUCK THAT. YOUR ANGER WASN’T THE CAUSE OF THIS. OR AT LEAST IT’S NOT THE MAIN CAUSE. IT WAS CAUSED BY YOU FEELING A VERY INTENSE AND PAINFUL EMOTION YOU NEVER EXPERIENCED BEFORE AND WERE NEVER TAUGHT TO DEAL WITH OTHER THAN VIOLENCE, BECAUSE YOUR DAM LUSUS WAS A PEACE OF SHIT!” Karkat paused to take a breath and calm himself down. He wouldn’t be any help to Gamzee if he got himself worked up too. He just really hated that sea goat for what he put Gamzee through. “AND IT’S KINDA THE REST OF OUR FAULT TOO. WE ALL KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP BUT WE IGNORED IT. YOU SEEMED LIKE YOU WERE FINE ON THE SURFACE, IF A BIT WEIRD AND WE JUST ACCEPTED IT AND NEVER QUESTIONED ANYTHING. I’M SO SORRY.”  
Karkat felt his eyes burn. Oh Gog don’t cry now, this is not the time and place for that. He then felt arms wrap around him and pull him against a bony chest.   
“iT’S Ok bRo, YoU DiDn’t kNoW. i’M NoT…” Gamzee paused for a rare moment of thinking about what he was going to say. “I’M NoT MaD At yA.”  
“THANKS GAMS. I GUESS WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY HERE IS YOUR ANGER ISN’T THE ENEMY AND WHAT YOU DID DOESN’T MAKE YOU IRREDEEMABLE. YOU’RE NOT EVEN THE PERSON WHOSE KILL THE MOST PEOPLE ON THIS GOG FORSAKEN ROCK. YOU JUST NEED A LESS MURDERY OUTLET FOR YOUR ANGER. BUT THIS ISN’T THE PLACE TO TALK ABOUT THIS. HOW ABOUT WE GO DOWN TO THE NUTRITION BLOCK, GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND WE CAN CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION IN THE HORN PILE.”  
“tHaT SoUnDs lIkE A ReAl mIrAcLe bRo.”


End file.
